


Blue (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki character study - his discovery of his true origins and descent into madness. Source Thor (2011) song is by A Perfect Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue (Vid)

 

 

Title : Blue

Music : Blue by A Perfect Circle

Length 4.16 Seconds

Loki didn't want to know. All the certainties in his life stripped away, he descends into madness.

Download in various sizes from [here](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/otherfilmvids.html) or watch it streamed [here](https://youtu.be/laCR6XujPBE) \- password is asgard. 


End file.
